


mess

by yandereraiden



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cunnilingus, M/M, Menstruation Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, actual vampire vamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereraiden/pseuds/yandereraiden
Summary: There were perks to having a vampire for a boyfriend.





	mess

**Author's Note:**

> y... eah........

There were perks to having a vampire for a boyfriend.

 

Vamp (his name was kind of on the nose, but who was Raiden to judge?) was, first of all, absurdly strong- strong enough to lift Raiden and pin him against the wall with a single hand. The first time it’d happened, Raiden had been so turned on he was  _ dizzy,  _ though that might also have been from the oxygen deprivation. He’d thought Vamp was going to kill him, and ended up cumming so hard he passed out (also likely the fault of oxygen deprivation, but that didn’t make it feel any less amazing).

 

Most of the perks had to do with his body, actually. Vamp had the kind of lithe, dancer frame that was all grace and balance, but the cords of muscle running down his limbs hinted at his true power. He could contort himself into positions that seemed almost impossible, which was kind of hot, and fuck Raiden until his hips were sore and purple with bruises, which was  _ extremely _ hot.

 

The third perk was that Vamp really,  _ really _ liked the taste of his blood.

 

“H.. ah…”

 

Lying on his back, Raiden squirmed against the sheets, biting his lip. His legs were pushed out by his side until they were almost perpendicular to his body, held in place by strong hands. Sharp nails dug into his skin, hard enough to hurt, but Raiden could barely feel them, not with Vamp’s head buried in the crux of his thighs, sucking at his swollen pussy with furious intent.

 

“P-pretty good, huh?” Raiden moaned as Vamp licked a long stripe up his slit, beard scratching the sensitive folds. He only needed to glance down to see that everything around his crotch was stained red, from his stomach to his thighs. Vamp was a messy eater- his face was covered with it as well, lips and cheeks as well as a tiny splotch on the tip of his nose.

 

Vamp hummed against him, a throaty, satisfied noise that sent shivers up Raiden’s spine. He didn’t reply, except to lick deeper, tongue probing the inside of Raiden’s cunt. He was so single-minded when he was hungry, but Raiden didn’t mind at all. Pressing himself closer to Vamp’s face, he moaned, on the verge of coming for the second time that afternoon.

 

“More,” he gasped, as Vamp tongue-fucked him through it, lapping up the blood from as close to the source as he could possibly get. Trembling, Raiden clamped his legs down around Vamp’s head. His fingers gripped at the soft linen beneath him, and his toes curled as the orgasm contracted his muscles, then relaxed them all at once, making him sigh in satisfaction.

 

All in all, not a bad way to deal with the cramps.


End file.
